User talk:Sonicthehedgehog1515
Sonic, this is my favourite song, these are the lyrics. i want you to look it up and listen to it for me, okay? everytime i listen to it, it reminds me of you..... My heart's a stereo by maroon 5 lyrics My Heart's a stereo It beats for you so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, Oh Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo -Gym Class Hereos Baby- If i was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else If i asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that Like if read well, check it Travie, i can handle that Further-more i apologize for any skipping tracks Just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to, used to, used to now im over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If i could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you Chorus: My hearts a stereo It beats for you so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, Oh Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh To my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh So sing along to my stereo Lets go If i was an old school fifty pound boom box Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up before of the cops And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all i ask is that you dont get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know, we come and go like were on the interstate I think i finally found a note to make you understand If you could hear it sing along and take me by the hands Keep myself inside your head like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you My hearts a stereo It beats for you so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, Oh Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh To my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh So sing along to my stereo I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your hand and pull it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now your changing my mind My hearts a stereo It beats for you so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, Oh Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh To my stereo Oh, Oh, Oh So sing along to my stereo Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland 00:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) no, i dont know but i am really glad i didn't put my characters up yet, i think ill wait till it's all over, hey. Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland 02:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Link pwease sonic Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland 00:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC)